Ugly
by myukiddo
Summary: Sawamura hanya merasa dirinya jelek. Dan cermin selalu membuatnya minder. Warning: OOC, Shou-Ai, FailRomance


**Diamond no Ace** © Tera _-sensei_

 **Warn:** OOC, fail, typos, penuh kekurangan, pokoknya fail...

* * *

Sawamura menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Dia tidak terlalu suka bercermin sebenarnya. Bahkan dia heran dengan tingkah gadis seumurannya yang betah berlama-lama memandangi pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin sekedar membuat lawan jenis mereka terpikat.

Sawamura melakukan beberapa ekspresi di depan cermin, dari yang normal sampai kelewat konyol. Dia menghela nafasnya, menarik kesimpulan. Dirinya jelek.

Entahlah, dia merasa wajahnya bukanlah wajah yang perlu ditakuti, atau membuat anak kecil menangis. Tapi entah kenapa dia hanya merasa dirinya tidak tampan.

Satu hal yang membuatnya benci bercermin adalah membuatnya minder.

Dia bersyukur, masih terlalu dini hari untuk seseorang terbangun, dan menggunakan kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mencari ekspresi yang bagus untuk membuat lelucon, eh, Sawamura?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum meremehkan, seperti biasa. Miyuki Kazuya, _catcher_ jenius Seidou, kakak kelasnya yang bisa dibilang tampan. Miyuki memang ahli dalam bisbol, tapi tak jarang perempuan, atau pemuda yang merupakan penggemarnya tertarik karena wajah tampannya. Dan, terkadang dia berharap mempunyai sepersepuluh dari ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh Miyuki.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Miyuki menaikkan bahunya, dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju wastafel. Mencuci mukanya.

Sepasang iris emas milik Sawamura tidak hentinya memandangi Miyuki yang melepas kacamatanya. Ia terkadang berpikir, betapa tidak adilnya Tuhan menciptakan makhluk sesempurna Miyuki—terlepas dari sikapnya yang menyebalkan.

"Apa? Kenapa melihatiku seperti itu? Kau tertarik denganku?"

Sawamura membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya. Tidak mungkin 'kan, dia jujur dengan mengatakan dia iri dengan ketampanan Miyuki? Bisa besar kepala Miyuki nanti.

Miyuki memasang kembali kacamatanya. Keningnya berkerut, tidak bisa menangkap maksud sikap sang adik kelas.

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kau menangkap _pitch_ ku, Miyuki Kazuya," pinta Sawamura meski di dalamnya terdapat nada perintah.

Miyuki mendesah pelan, dan mengacak-acak rambut Sawamura. "Tidak mau."

"Pelit."

"Baik, baik, aku akan menangkap _pitch_ mu. Tapi bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan di depan cermin tadi?" tanya Miyuki lagi.

Sawamura kembali membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, menghindari kontak mata dengan Miyuki. Astaga, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang dia minder dengan wajahnya, atau semacam itu.

"Ada debu masuk ke dalam mataku," dusta Sawamura. "Kau sudah tahu 'kan, jadi tangkap _pitch_ ku sesuai janjimu."

Miyuki tahu, adik kelasnya berbohong. Dia mendengus pelan, lalu tersenyum miring. "Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa dibohongi, Sa-wa-mu-ra. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kening Miyuki kembali berkerut melihat sang adik kelasnya menggumamkan sesuatu. "Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

"Apa aku jelek!?" tanya Sawamura sedikit berteriak.

Sang penanya segera menutup mulutnya refleks, dan merutuki mulutnya yang bisa-bisanya bertanya hal seperti itu. Sedangkan yang ditanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, masih sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si penanya.

"Siapa yang bilang kau jelek?"

"Tidak ada." Sawamura kembali menghindari kontak mata dengan Miyuki. Astaga, mulutnya tak bisa dijaga. Jika begini ketahuan sekali dirinya tidak percaya diri.

"Jadi," Miyuki menghela nafasnya, "kau ingin jawaban yang jujur, atau bohong?"

Bohong? Sawamura menggeleng, tidak, dia tidak suka dibohongi meski _mungkin_ jawaban dari Miyuki yang penuh kebohongan bisa sedikit menyenangkan hatinya. Tapi, jika Miyuki menjawab jujur, dia yakin Miyuki pasti akan meledeknya, atau menghinanya dengan senyuman menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Dan, terlebih dia yakin, jawaban jujur Miyuki pasti menohok hatinya.

"J, jawab yang jujur, Miyuki- _senpai_ ," jawab Sawamura. Ah, persetan dengan sakit hati, dia lebih suka mendengar jawaban jujur dari orang lain, daripada mendapat kebahagiaan semu karena dibohongi.

Miyuki mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sawamura, dan berbisik, " _ **Kau. Manis**_. _**Dan. Kau. Tidak. Jelek.**_ _"_

Sawamura tersentak, dan segera mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhi Miyuki. "Kau menjawab jujur, Miyuki- _senpai_?"

"Tentu."

"Kau tidak mencoba untuk mempermainkanku 'kan?"

"Untuk apa?" Miyuki mendesah pelan. "Oh, ayolah, aku menyukaimu. Jadi, tidak mungkin 'kan kau itu jelek atau semacamnya, Sa-wa-mu-ra."

Mendengar pengakuan Miyuki, Sawamura tersenyum nyengir, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapih. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Miyuki."

Miyuki merangkul Sawamura, dia bisa saja melakukan hal-hal yang diinginkannya di sini, jika saja laki-laki yang lebih muda tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Meski aku jauh lebih menyukai, Chris- _senpai_."

"Sawamura maksudku suka sebagai…"

"Pasangan _battery_ , kan?" potong Sawamura.

Miyuki melepas rangkulannya. Dan mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

Sebelah alis Sawamura terangkat. Mengangkat bahunya, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar mandi. "Miyuki Kazuya, ayo, tangkap _pitch_ ku. Kau sudah janji, ingat?"

Miyuki menghela nafasnya. Mau tidak mau ia mengikuti Sawamura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah masam.

"Miyuki…"

Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, bertanya; _apa_?

" _Thanks_."

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ini nyoba nyalurin perasaan abis dengerin lagu 2NE1 Ugly. x"DD Dan, bb Sawamura saya nistakan di sini. :"3

* * *

 **Jakarta, 7 Agustus 2015.** _11.58._


End file.
